the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Kablam! (film)
Kablam! is an upcoming American live-action/animated musical buddy fantasy-comedy film produced by Nickelodeon Movies and Paramount Animation and distributed by Paramount Pictures coming out in 2019 in the U.S. and UK in cinemas. It was a prequel to the KaBlam! TV series that tells the origin story of how two kids June and Henry transported from the live-action world to the animated cartoon world through the pages of the comic book. Plot In the real world, the creator, Robert mittenthal is thinking when he draws henry and june while his dad tells him about it, when two boring alive kids Henry and June wishes to become a lot more than being real, until they got a comic book. Henry and June notices it was a magical comic book. Henry and June are very exciting as they jump through the pages of the comic book and magically transported into a comic book world. As they entered a comic book world, Henry and June are magically transforms an live-action version of themselves into an animated cartoon versions of themselves. At the end of the film, Henry and June finally chooses to stay in the comic book world forever. Cast * Henry is the energetic male co-host of KaBlam!. He tends to behave foolishly and believes that he looks good shirtless. He is best friends with June, however they don't always see eye-to-eye, and June can seem more like a bully than a friend at times. He is more up-tight and practical than June (at times), and seems to be disaster-prone, especially around Mr. Foot, for reasons unknown. He once got sick of being the "butt monkey" and quit, opening his own restaurant. He later closed it and went back when he found June heartbroken. He's also been shown to be very girl-crazy, but with no girls returning the favor (except for June on many occasions). He takes his job as being the host of KaBlam! very seriously. One episode also revealed he had a crush on Thundergirl (of Action League Now!), but this is never mentioned again. In season one, he's shown to be much smarter than June, almost being like an older brother to her (though they're the same age), but by season two, it changed to the other way around. His feelings for June vary from him laughing when she gets hurt to being very sweet to her. He also has a tendency to get a bit emotional, usually about Action League Now!. His favorite comic book series is Galaxy of Death, and action/horror comic series that June likes too, apparently. One thing he's known for is to freak out in a small situation (like what's going to happen in a short). Some of his special talents are playing the guitar and dancing. He's a bit taller than June. He can also get easily embarrassed, especially around girls. His voice seems to be the most recognizable that it changed over time, the other being Larry's of Life with Loopy. One distinctive feature that Henry has that June doesn't have is his freckles. Henry is voiced by Noah Segan. * June is the show's more laid-back female co-host. She has a sarcastic personality and enthusiasm for her job. In the first season, she's portrayed as a tomboyish ditz. By season two she has become much smarter, but kept her tomboyishness. Her appearance slightly changed from the first season to the rest of the show, as in season one she's taller, and her ponytail is a bit spikey at the end (her ponytail also used to rise up or droop down depending on her mood in some of the very early episodes, however this was dropped). Starting season two, her height decreased slightly and her ponytail became slightly curvy. Her bangs were also messier in season one. She's also a bit clumsy (not as much as Henry, however). She's usually seen wearing her orange-red sweater (even if it is hot outside). She's usually seen wearing purple cleats. She also has a fiery temper, and is prone to hurting others when angry including her friends. She also can be very bossy. She has a tendency to find Henry's dilemmas quite humorous, although on other occasions she is shown to care deeply for him. She is rarely injured herself. She has also gone through the random switches from being a deadpan snarker to a sweet and caring little girl. She is also prone to anger as many people incorrectly call her a boy. In some of the very early episodes, she had a slight valley-girl dialect (this was dropped). One distinctive feature of June is her additional "baby fat". June is voiced by Julia McIlvaine. * Mr. B. Foot is a giant Sasquatch who works on the show. His hobbies include sleeping, injuring Henry, and unexpectedly stealing the spotlight. However, under the rage and bluster, he is not a terrible creature; he never injures June. In one episode, he is revealed to be an accomplished drummer. He once spoke in the episode, "A Little Dab'll Do Ya". Mr. B. Foot is voiced by Frank Welker. * Mr. Fred Stockdale is the elderly network executive in charge of KaBlam!. He acts rather senile, and will do anything to get KaBlam! good ratings—including firing someone or getting Henry into lots of physical accidents. His granddaughter Dawn says he has not been the same since they canceled Charlie's Angels. * Henry's mom shows her love for her son in an exaggerated way. In "Cramming Cartoons Since 1627", her name is revealed to be Lois. * Mr. Jimmy McGee appeared twice as a co-host of June on KaBlam! He gets in fights with Henry's mom. Appears to be a parody of Ed McMahon. Voiced by show writer Robert Mittenthal. Sniz & Fondue A pair of ferret roommates who often get on each other's nerves. Sniz is the younger kid ferret that is very hyperactive, and quite a troublemaker of the two, while Fondue is the older teenage ferret, who is the nervous, yet intelligent one. There is also Snuppa and Bianca, Sniz and Fondue's roommates. Action League Now! Filmed in "Chuckimation", in which the characters/props are moved by unseen hands or thrown from off-camera (interspersed with occasional stop motion animation by Stoopid Buddy Stoodios). Action League Now! featured a group of superheroes, played by custom-made action figures, who fight crime in suburbia despite being total idiots. The four superheroes are The Flesh, Thundergirl, Stinky Diver, and Meltman. Life with Loopy! The life of Larry and his strange experiences with his imaginative and adventurous younger sister Loopy. The characters were animated with stop-motion puppet bodies, but their heads were created with metal and their features were magnetic. The show was created by Stephen Holman. Characters * Lupicia "Loopy" Cooper is an imaginative little girl with a knack for discovering surreal things, such as a world under the sofa. While she is often discouraged by Larry whenever she goes out to adventure, she does not let that stop her. Loopy is voiced by Danielle Judovits. * Larry Cooper is Loopy's intelligent brother. Much like Lassie, Larry knows every detail of Loopy's adventures and narrates all of them, although he is almost never there. * Mrs. Cooper is Loopy and Larry's Mom is more intelligent, but in one episode revealed that she was a secret agent. * Mr. Cooper is Loopy and Larry's Dad is more of the "laid-back" kind of guy. Prometheus and Bob Also known as The Prometheus and Bob Tapes. A claymation/stop motion segment featuring the camera-recorded mission logs of Prometheus, an alien who comes to Earth attempting to teach a caveman, Bob, everyday things. From the use of fire to the act of ice skating, the result is usually a failure by the mischievous third cast member, who was a simple monkey. The show was created by Cote Zellers. The introduction, done in a mock government format, describes the events as having occurred "900,000 years ago". Characters * Prometheus is a gaunt purple alien of advanced intelligence who speaks with a hollow sounding voice. He attempts to educate Bob, a caveman, as an experiment recorded on his remote-controlled camera. Prometheus is often injured in slapstick ways due to Bob's low intelligence. * Bob is a babbling caveman. He once was completely covered in hair, but now has none because of a laser incident in the first clip. He also has a tendency to panic when frightened. * The Monkey is a mischievous monkey who usually interferes with Prometheus' attempts to educate Bob, intentionally or otherwise, however he has, on occasion, attempted to assist him. * The Narrator recites the opening to the short, and the introduction to the short's "tape": "Tape number here", and finally, "End". The Off-Beats A series that focuses on a group of unpopular friends and their main rivals, a popular clique known as "The Populars." Characters Betty Anne Bongo - Betty Anne is the realistically thinking "leader" of the clique. She can usually be found playing her bongo set. She often sings her own little theme song: "My name is Betty Anne Bongo, I sing this little song-O, I sing it all day long-O!" along with rapidly banging on her bongos (although on one occasion, she sings it without the aid of her bongos). Betty is originally against puppy love as she does not see the point of it since friendship is another option, but then develops a crush on Brad Groo. She is voiced by Mischa Barton. Tommy - Tommy loves his plaid coat, so much so that in one episode it is the basis for the plot when it is sent to the cleaners and he goes temporarily insane. On numerous occasions he breaks his calm demeanor and loses his temper causing him to shout with words coming out of his mouth, usually startling his friends and himself. Betty is able to copy Tommy's movements and yelling voice at ease, and Repunzil is able to do the same as shown in the Valentine special. His catchphrase is "Let me just say..." when confronting the Populars, accompanied by his yelling (voiced by Kevin Seal). He also claims he is an outsider in the pilot. He seems to love fishing as he did it in the pilot and "The Statistic". Tommy is voiced by Mark Wagner. Repunzil - Repunzil is the youngest in the clique and can be quite naive. She is known for her floor-length hair (which is why she was named after the fairy tale character Rapunzel). She can be slow-witted at times because of her young age and does not know how to tie her shoes. Repunzil is an animal lover; she orders a lot of animals (and a toaster) in the "Sweepstakes" episode and sets up September with a duck and an elephant as a crush in the Valentine special. In the same special she has a crush on Tommy and tries to give him a Valentine's chocolate gift before eating it. She gets mad at her mother for doing her hair in a goofy way. She tends to say: "Sometimes I hate my mom". She is voiced by Trisha Hedgecock. August - August is the most technologically inclined brain of the Off-Beats, but many of his gadgets fail or backfir unexpectedly. While some episodes imply that August makes his gadgets himself, others imply that he purchases them. He has an interest in impressing The Populars and gaining their respect. August and his dog September are the only characters to appear at least once in every episode. He may have a crush on Tina since he tries to get her to be his valentine with an invention he made, which results him being thrown in the punchbowl at the party. He is voiced by Dylan Roberts. September - August's sarcastic talking dog is usually ambivalent to most situations and plot-lines. Despite that, he does enjoy the company of the Off-Beats. September is paid to like August, as shown in one episode, and has a contract that permits him to have at least one day off. Despite his natural intelligence, he can not seem to open a simple can of dog food. He can play the bagpipes, as shown in the last short. He once fell in love with a falling cat named February, which his dog friends found strange. Eventually, a dog war broke out and he and his girlfriend had to flee Paris before the dog invasion. Although she said she would be at the train station, she never showed. They finally reunited when February fell onto September's turntable during the dance, making September happy again. He is voiced by the series' creator, Mo Willems. Grubby Groo - The beatnik-looking adult friend of the Off-Beats, and the only one who realizes what big jerks the Populars are, as shown in the pilot and 'The Sprain". He works in Cafe Ad Hoc, which is famous for its special Junkyard Sundae. He golfs, as shown in the last short. He has a nephew named Brad (voiced by Bradley Glenn), on whom Betty Anne has a crush. Brad helps him set up the Valentine's Day dance. He is voiced by creator Mo Willems. Production The segment creators include David Fain, Tim Hill, Steve Holman, Emily Hubley, Mark Marek, Mike Pearlstein, Mo Willems, and Cote Zellers. The theme song and all of the original background music on the show was provided by the Moon Ska Stompers, a band composed of King Django, Victor Rice, and members of The Toasters and The New York Ska-Jazz Ensemble. The bulk of the soundtrack was 30-second instrumental clips of songs from The Toasters' album D.L.T.B.G.Y.D., while the theme song itself is a shortened version of the Toasters song "2-Tone Army". Tracks from the Associated Production Music library were also utilized. Development Paramount Animation had already begun the process of starting development of movies with budgets of around $300 million. The intellectual property for these films was meant to be supplied by Paramount Animation and Nickelodeon Animation Studio among others and included Spongebob Squarepants, Ren & Stimpy, Rugrats, Hey Arnold, Angry Beavers, The Fairly Oddparents and more, of course, Kablam!. Nickelodeon had been approaching the original crew from the television series to make a high-profile, animated theatrical feature-length film adaptation and had long wanted to partner with Paramount Pictures to release a Kablam! film given the network's extraordinary legacy in the world of animation, including some of the most enduring characters on cable television history.' Creators Robert Mittenthal, Will McRobb and Chris Viscardi agreed to make a feature film version of the show with the promise it would be the first of a planned trilogy. During development stages of the film, he and his co-director and co-writer Mo Willems intended to revisit some of the greatest films of the time, with Scarface and The Dark Knight having the core inspirations for the film. Animation The feature animation was handled by Rough Draft Studios in Glendale, California and Seoul, South Korea. The crew used the same processes from the original television series in the making of the film, most notably the 'skroutlines', which was a seamless blend of a more traditional screenplay with a more simple outline which resembled strong short stories and gave the storyboard artists such as Maurice Fontenot, Abigail Nesbitt and Guy Moore all the creative and aesthetic freedom neccessary. Warburton and Willems themselves provided the film's animatics. Famed comic book artists Tracy Yardley, Dev Madan and Ben Bates, and animation veterans Art Mawhinney, Aluir Amancio and Airon Barreto also provided the film's storyboards. Michel Gagne helped on the character designs and special effects work on the film. Another animation veteran Dan Haskett also worked with Robert Mittenthail on the character designs of the film. The bulk of the animation work was done on TVPaint Animation which allowed drawings to be done directly on screen to facilitate production using programs Toonz, Digicel Flipbook and Toon Boom Studio. Pencilled key animation sequences would be digitally inked-and-painted, enhanced and composited into backgrounds using Toon Boom Harmony. Additional pre-production work was done at Nicklodeon Animation Studios in Burbank, California where the series' pilot episode was produced. Animation was done at Rough Draft's facilities on both Glendale and Seoul, with clean-up work done at the main Glendale studio. The final animation was also provided by Wang Film Productions in Taiwan, Denmark's A.Film, James Baxter Animation from Pasadena, California, Mercury Filmworks from Canada, Sunwoo Entertainment from both Seoul and Los Angeles, July Films in Los Angeles, Toon City Animation and Snipple Animation in Philippines, Studio Soi in Germany, and Neomis Animation in Paris, France. Computer animation was produced by both Curious Pictures and Rough Draft Studios using Autodesk Maya, Weta Digital and Sony Pictures Imageworks. Industrial Light & Magic also played a role in the stereoscopic 3D conversion and with Stop Motion animation is made by Stoopid Buddy Stoodios. Sound and music Brian Tyler composed the soundtrack for the film with Hans Zimmer and Lorne Baffe serving as the soundtrack producers. In addition to using the original series' music work from The Toaster on the film, he also composed themes for each Kablam operative. Henry and June's action score was the major focus and he also composed themes for Henry, June, Betty Anne Bongo, September, August, Tommy and Repunzil. The music score was recorded at Paramount Pictures soundstages in Burbank and mixed at Abbey Road Studios in London, England and Remote Control Productions in Santa Monica with digital intermediate by Efilm. The sound design work was done at Lucasfilm's Skywalker Sound in Marin County, California and Nickelodeon Animation Studio in Burbank, California. Credits Kablam! (film)/Credits Quotes :movie begins with the paramount pictures logo when the stars are flying to the mountain with the byline says "a Viacom company" and the nickelodeon movies logo the orange ball drop into letter "I" and it fades. :the real world where only you by yazoo starts playing as the title reads "paramount animation and nickelodeon movies presents", "in association with Curious Pictures", "a Robert mittenthal production". :Robert Mittenthal: Hey, Dad. When I was a kid, I drew a pictures when I did at school. :Dad: really, rob? that's awesome. :Robert Mittenthal: (sighing) well, guess I have to all them, henry... and... june. :26 year old henry: (narrating) hey, that's me, Henry :26 year old June: (narrating) and that's me, June :26 year old henry: (narrating) we're kablam hosts :and June notices that the comic book is magical. :'''June: Uh, Henry? :Henry: Yes? :June: What. Is. That? :Henry: Wha...? :June: It was a... I-I-It was a... :and June are extremely happy :Henry, June: happily A MAGICAL COMIC BOOK! :June: Dude, we can jump into a world that was a lot more than a real world! :Henry: Awesome, dude! :June: Okay, ready? :Henry: Ready! :Henry, June: Here we go! :June: Hold on tight. :Henry: Take a deep breath. :Henry, June: IIIIIIIIIIT'S... through the pages of the comic book KABLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!!!!!!!!!! :[The '''KaBlam!' theme song starts, as Henry and June magically transforms from an live-action version of themselves into an animated cartoon version of themselves.]'' :June: THIS IS SO AWESOME! HA, HA! the viewers Hello, Kablamoids! I'm June! :Henry: the viewers And I'm Henry! :Henry, June: the viewers Welcome to KaBlam! WAKE UP THE MASSES! :Henry: the viewers and now, put your goggles on, put fingerless gloves on, and... KABLAM! :June: the viewers here's our first round, a dance :Henry: the viewers everybody stand up and smile :Henry: the viewers that's all we had, and we're running out of time to end the movie, kablamoids :June: the viewers before we leave, we would like to say our pledge to the blam-eligence, everybody put your hands to your hearts and repeat after us :Henry, June: I pledge alligence to kablam, with the excited snakes of America and to the cartoonists who makes us stand, one comic book, irreplaceable, liver-free, with jetpacks of all! :Henry: it worked! We're flying! :June: we are! Erm, are we going to stay in this comic book forever? :Henry: yes the viewers well kablamoids, that's the end of the movie :June: the viewers we'll see you all next time, until now... :Henry, June: join us again next time, same kablam time, same kablam network Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Paramount Pictures animated films Category:Paramount Animation films Category:Nickelodeon Movies films Category:Films based on television series Category:Films with live action and animation Category:Stop-motion animated films Category:Hand drawn animated films Category:American computer-animated films Category:Computer-animated films Category:Animated musical films